


Hi, I'm Oikawa Tooru and I really like your face

by zoecr8on



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm making my own interpretation on oikawa and suga's families aight, M/M, fluff and a bit of angst???, i don't know if there will be smut but you never know, im really bad at descriptions sos, oikawa is p protective and possessive of his boyfriend, oisuga, slight au???, suga and kiyoko are totally childhood best friends in this fic, suga revels in that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoecr8on/pseuds/zoecr8on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno lost their match against Aoba Johsai, the whole team heartbroken. Sugawara Koushi didn't expect anything good to come out of that day, but a stuttering and flustered Oikawa Tooru definitely changed that. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Hi I'm Oikawa Tooru and I really like your face, can I have your number?" </p><p>"You're kind of a dork. Here." </p><p>(I'm sorry I suck at descriptions but my book will be well written I promise~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy it!

Oikawa Tooru was having a bit of a crisis. He was stuck in front of Sugawara Koushi (which was totally Iwa-chan's fault), trying to ask for the pretty setter's number while the Karasuno team was behind him, glaring daggers at Tooru's face. 

Let me explain. 

It was the day of Karasuno's first official match against Aoba Johsai. Oikawa woke up refreshed and excited. He couldn't wait to play against Tobio-chan in an official match. He went about his usual morning routine; taking a shower, doing his hair, getting dressed, eating a good breakfast, saying goodbye to his parents, grabbing his bag, then meeting up with Iwa-chan in the street so they could walk to school together. Tooru was a bundle of excited nerves, grinning wide and rambling on and on. Not to mention he was also a morning person, whereas Hajime was not. 

The other boy was sulking, grumbling and sipping pathetically at his black coffee. He allowed Oikawa to ramble on, like he did every single morning they walked to school.

Meanwhile, Sugawara Koushi was a mess. He slept through his alarm so he had to rush to get ready. The third year got dressed quickly, grabbing a piece of toast from the counter and his bag from the floor while yelling out a goodbye to his parents. Suga ran down the street to the train station where he knew Daichi and Asahi would be waiting nervously for him. He slid into the station, quickly going through the barriers by tapping his pass on the scanner. He cursed under his breath and he ran towards his platform, almost running into Asahi. The ace yelped and helped stabilize the vice captain. 

"What the hell Suga? You're never late!" Daichi exclaimed, annoyed as they got on their train. Suga let out a breathy chuckle, still trying to catch his breath. He leaned heavily against Asahi, placing a hand over his chest. 

"Sorry Daichi, I was up late last night with nerves, then I slept through my alarm." The setter explained, standing up straight once he caught his breath. Daichi looked at Suga in concern, the setter was never up late because of nerves.

"Suga, are you okay? It's not like you to be so nervous you can't sleep." He stated, looking at Suga while getting ready to interrogate his friend. Suga pursed his lips and blushed a bit in shame. 

"I know. It's just, something about today made me extremely nervous." He said softly, looking out the window. Asahi and Daichi shared a concerned look and dutifully followed Suga off the train at their stop. 

The third years met up with the rest of their team at school and they all piled on the bus, the team filled with excitement and nervousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Aoba Johsai bus, the team was slowly loosing their patience with Oikawa. 

"Do you think we'll see that other guy Karasuno has play? The one with the grey hair and the mole. I hope he plays, he's really pretty! I didn't get to talk to him when they came for the practice match we had a while back. Maybe I'll talk to him this time! Do you thi- Ow! Iwa-chan that hurt!" Oikawa got cut off in his rambling when Hajime whacked him across the back of the head. The team sighed in relief once the rambling stopped and Oikawa pouted. 

"Oikawa, you need to stop rambling. We all know you have a big crush on this guy you've never even spoken to. You've seen him what, once?" Iwazumi asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his best friend. Oikawa grumbled slightly and sunk down into his seat. The team wasn't surprised that Oikawa was rambling about this guy from Karasuno. They knew their captain was gay, hell, it was the first thing the guy said when he got onto the team.

"I'll talk to him this time and get his number." He grumbled softly to himself. He spent the rest of the bus ride staring out the window and sulking. The team was more than grateful. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lost, Karasuno lost. Suga swallowed thickly and lined up with the rest of his team, holding his head up high and holding back his tears. He watched Aoba Johsai line up as well and bowed deeply while yelling out thank you. The setter stood back up straight and followed his team out of the gym. 

Oikawa watched him leave, heart clenching for the other. He hated that sad look on his face. 

"Oikawa, now's the time to go get that setter's number." Hajime said, looking at Tooru. 

"Iwa-chan! We just won against them, I don't think now is a goo- Hey! What are you doing?!" Hajime grabbed Oikawa's arm tightly and dragged him in the direction that Karasuno went. 

"We have fifteen minutes Shittykawa, don't waste them." He said as they neared the other team. "Oi! Number two! Crappykawa wants to ask you something!" He called out, shoving Oikawa forward. Suga spun around, startled. The rest of the team turned around as well, glaring at Oikawa. Tooru swallowed thickly and had a blush on his cheeks. He sent a glare to Hajime who merely shrugged. 

This takes us to how Oikawa got stuck in front of Sugawara with the whole Karasuno team glaring at him. Oikawa felt his heart drop in his stomach as he saw the tear tracks on the setters face. He blinked in shock as the bald guy and a small guy who looked to be their libero stood in front of Suga protectively. 

"What business do you have with our setter?" The bald guy asked, face twisted like he was constipated or something. Oikawa took a step back, hands raised. 

"I don't mean any harm, I swear! I just wanna ask him a question!" He stated, eyes wide. Suga rolled his eyes and punched the guys in the arms. By the looks on their faces it wasn't a light punch either. 

"Noya, Tanaka, I'm fine. So what is it you want to ask me?" Suga asked as he stepped around the two second years. Oikawa felt his words escape him and he stared at Suga with a lost look. Koushi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Hello? Are yo-" Suga started, worried when suddenly Oikawa cut him off and shoved his hand out in front of him. 

"Hi I'm Oikawa Tooru and I really like your face, can I have your number?" He blurted out. Tooru realized what he said and his face turned bright red, completely embarrassed. Suga was stunned for a second before he chuckled and pulled a marker out of his bag. 

"You're kind of a dork. Here." He stated, grabbing Oikawa's hand and wrote his name and number on his hand, ignoring the protests of his team behind him. "There. You should probably go, there's five minutes until your next game. Good luck." He added quietly, turning around and walked away, once again ignoring his team mates' questions. 

"Oikawa, you okay?" Hajime asked, trying to stifle his laughter. He'd never seen his best friend speechless and so dazed before. Oikawa let out a slight noise, staring after Sugawara. He looked down at his hand and let Iwazumi lead him back to the gym. Before he started warming up he immediately put Suga's number into his phone so he would have it incase the marker got smudged while he way playing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sugawara what the hell?! Why'd you give him your number?!" Daichi asked, confused and angry. They were in the bus, and everyone was staring at Suga. 

"Daichi, did I not tell you before that I have a crush on Oikawa?" He asked, exasperated. "You were literally the first person I told. And I didn't keep it a secret. I openly checked him out many times during our practice match and during this one." He added, eyebrow raised. 

"His team literally just beat us! In our last match! And you aren't even mad?! You gave him your number then told him good luck for his next game!" Daichi yelled, starting to get fed up with his friend. Suga's eye twitched and he stared down his captain. 

"I am furious at his team Daichi, I hate the fact that they won against us, I hate it so much! But that doesn't mean I'm going to take it out on him and his team! It's unfair! Plus, he asked nicely, and complimented my face! I don't see what your problem is!" Suga said, voice raised, but not exactly yelling. 

"What if he's doing it just to fuck you over!? I don't want you getting heartbroken and upset because you got too far into this only to find out he's pulling your leg!" Daichi was done. His face was red and his voice was loud and booming. Suga clenched his jaw and stood up, starting to walk to the front of the bus. 

"I think they'd be cute together." Everyone's heads snapped around to look at Kiyoko in shock. Suga gave her a small smile and sat beside her. Daichi stared at the two in shock and sunk into his chair, sulking and glaring out the window. Everyone else sat back in their seats and were too scared to say anything. Suga and Kiyoko were the only two talking. The team jumped in shock as Suga laughed loudly at something Kiyoko said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aoba Johsai won their game and their next one was against Shiratorizawa the next day. The team was in their bus, once again assulted by Oikawa's incessant need to talk about the setter who they now knew was called Sugawara Koushi. Iwazumi had tried to calm his best friend down but the other just wouldn't shut up no matter what he did. 

"Holy shit he texted me back!" Oikawa yelled, which made everyone hover around Oikawa to see what Suga had sent. Just because they were annoyed with Oikawa's rambling about "the perfect setter", didn't mean they didn't want to know what he had texted him. 

{Hello Oikawa-san, how was your game?} It was a simple text, but it made Tooru smile nonetheless. 

"Sugawara-san was right, you are a dork." Hajime said which made Matsukawa laugh hard. 

"He called you a dork!? That's hilarious!" He laughed out, arms wrapped around his sides as he fell over in his seat and into Hanamaki's lap. Hanamaki started laughing as well, covering his mouth. Oikawa pouted at his teammates then looked back at his phone, he'll text Suga-chan back later, for now, he was going to sleep on the bus. 

Today was a good day for Oikawa Tooru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga looked over at Kiyoko, while rubbing his mole, a nervous habit he picked up. He had gone over to her house, as they were neighbours, and childhood friends. 

"Shimizu, it wasn't too formal, was it?" He asked, turning his head to look at her. They were lounging on her bed, heads hanging off the side so the world was upside down. She shook her head, looking at him. 

"No, I don't think so." She stated. He sighed softly and glanced at his phone. Before Suga came out as gay, everyone thought that the two were dating, even their parents. They'd hold hands, have a sleepover and always hang out when they weren't busy.

"Koushi, your phone buzzed." She said, picking up his phone to check it. "Awe how cute! He called you Suga-chan!" She said, grinning. Suga was the only person she found herself able to open up to, so she was much more outgoing and teasing around him, not that his mischievous nature helped. Suga moved closer to Kiyoko so he could see the phone screen. 

{Suga-chan! My match went well, we won, and tomorrow we're playing against Shiritorizawa. I'm a bit nervous but know that I will try and win for you~! ^^} Suga's cheeks turned pink and he grabbed his phone from Kiyoko, who was giggling. 

"Shimizu, Koushi, lights out." Mrs. Kiyoko said, poking her head in the door and giving them a smile. They nodded and got ready for bed, then turned off the lights. He sent Oikawa a text back, saying he wished him luck once again and that he was going to bed. 

That night, instead of feeling sad his team lost (which he still was), he found himself falling asleep with a smile. 

Something good came out of his day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Suga get to know each other better, along with some fights between Karasuno's captain and vice captain.

The next morning was much better than yesterday. Suga woke up when Kiyoko's alarm went off at 6:30 am, and they sluggishly got ready for school which started at 8 am. Neither of them were morning people but knew they had to get up early. They got dressed in their uniforms, since there was no morning practice today. Suga rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. He checked his phone and was surprised to see a text from Oikawa which was sent at 3 in the morning. 

{I know you're sleeping, but I can't sleep because I'm insanely nervous. We've never beaten Shiratorizawa before and I doubt we'll beat them this time. Sorry, I don't mean to dump my problems on to you Suga-chan. You just seem like you'd be the type of person who'd give amazing advice. Well, I guess I'll try to sleep. Night Suga-chan~ ^^} Suga let out a soft chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair. While waiting for Kiyoko to get dressed, he texted Oikawa back. 

{I was sleeping, I apologize. But hey, you shouldn't think that way! I think you have a pretty good chance at beating them, so I want you to try your best and show them that you are a powerful team. You are an amazing setter Oikawa-kun.} He sent, not even thinking twice about what he wanted to say. He slid his phone into his pocket and stood up as Kiyoko came out of the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and led Suga downstairs. They each grabbed a slice of toast and an apple, along with the lunches Mrs. Kiyoko had left out for them. Shimizu's parents had already left for work, so all the two had to do was grab their shoes (and Suga's gym bag for practice after school) then leave. The air was a bit crisp and Suga shivered a bit. 

"Do you think Daichi is still mad at me? I don't understand why he is. All I did was give Oikawa-kun my number." He said softly, looking at the ground. 

"I'm not sure Koushi. It's honestly fifty-fifty when it comes to Daichi." She sighed, looking at her best friend who was so obviously upset about this.

They met up with Daichi, who was still mad at Suga so he ignored the setter, and Asahi, who looked scared over the tension. Suga immediately started talking to Asahi about their math class, trying to distract the taller boy. It worked fairly well, until their train came. They all piled on and Suga stood with Kiyoko and Asahi in between them. He didn't want it to be like that but Daichi was being stubborn. 

"Daichi, please don't ignore me." Suga said quietly while they were walking from the station to the school. Daichi's jaw clenched and he looked back at Suga, his expression madder than Koushi had ever seen before. 

"We'll talk before practice." He spat, storming off. Asahi made a small noise of discomfort and patted Suga on the back before going after Daichi. Suga sighed heavily and he felt like a thousand bricks had just been placed on his shoulders. Kiyoko gently squeezed his hand.

"It'll be okay, he's just concerned about you. You know how he is." She said softly, leading him up to their classroom where Daichi already was, sulking in his seat by the window. Suga's seat was a couple behind Daichi's, but luckily Kiyoko sat next to him.

Since Daichi and Suga were in the same class, they were stuck with each other the entire day. Suga, luckily had Kiyoko in his class as well so he wasn't too upset. Suga felt a bit lonely during the day, but he felt happy when Oikawa texted him now and then. Apparently Shiritorizawa had one more match before they played Aoba Johsai, but everyone knew Shiratorizawa was going to win. Suga had lunch with Kiyoko, glancing at Daichi every five minutes.

Throughout the day, Suga learned little things about Oikawa. He learned that the other loved space and aliens, and was determined to show Suga his favourite movies. He also learned that him and Iwazumi Hajime have been best friends forever, kind of how like him and Shimizu were. Oikawa also had a bad knee, and practiced a lot (to which Suga said that he should take it easy but Oikawa laughed it off and said not to worry about it which made Suga worry more). Suga now knew that Oikawa's favourite food was milk bread, when he excitedly sent a picture of one that Iwazumi had gotten him. It made Suga giggle softly, seeing how excited the other was. Eventually Oikawa had to stop texting, and Suga had to get back to learning, so he turned off his phone and slid it into his bag. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa was nervous for two reasons, one, his game with Shiratorizawa, and the fact that Suga was responding at lightning fast speeds. He too, learned things about Suga. He learned that his favourite colour was any pastel colour, although he preferred pastel purple. He loved any type of spicy food, and that Kiyoko, Karasuno's manager, was his best friend, basically sister. It made him happy knowing small things about Suga like those.

"Oikawa, come on, we've got to warm up. Shiratorizawa won their game." Iwazumi said, looking a bit nervous himself. Oikawa nodded and led his team down to the gym so they could warm up.

They played, they gave their all, and like every other time, they lost. Oikawa was barely keeping it together. He let down his team again and it was heartbreaking for him. He lined up with the rest of his team, and bowed, saying thank you to the other team. They then turned around and said thank you to the crowd that supported them.

"You all played great out there. Good job." Oikawa said, before grabbing his bag and made his way out of the gym quickly. He quickly ducked into the bathroom, and locked himself in one of the stalls. He sunk to the ground, the tears finally escaping him. He buried his face into his hands and sobbed silently. Why wasn't he good enough? Why couldn't he beat them? Why did he fail his team every time? These thoughts kept circling in his head and without realizing, he had picked up his phone and called Suga.

"Oikawa-kun? This is a surprise, did you win?" Suga's voice came out of his phone and Oikawa let out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Volleyball practice was worse. Daichi refused to talk to him, even though he said they would deal with it before club. Everyone was on edge because their captain and vice captain were ignoring each other. Tanaka missed a receive and that's when Daichi lost it.

"Tanaka! That was a simple receive! How could you have missed it! Anyone could have gotten that!" The captain yelled, face red. Tanaka paled a bit and took a step back. That, apparently, made Suga snap too.

"Daichi do not take your frustrations out on the team! Take it out on me!" He yelled, storming over to Daichi. Everyone was frozen in their place. Suga and Daichi never fought, and when Suga was mad, he was scarier than Daichi.

"Suga why are you even talking to Oikawa!? I saw you texting him all lunch and between classes! You had a stupid smile on your face! Don't you see he's just going to fuck you over!?" Daichi yelled, looking at Suga.

"Maybe cause I like him!? He's a nice guy! You're just blinded because you haven't actually tried getting to know him! That's what I'm trying to do and don't you dare think you can control who I can and can't talk to." He hissed, eyes hard and steely. Daichi clenched his jaw, his fists clenching as well.

"He's going to fuck you over Suga. He's a slimy, rude, inconsiderate person who-" Suga cut Daichi off by punching him in the jaw. The team's eyes went wide and Ukai ran forward to grab Daichi before he could harm Suga. Asahi had grabbed Suga, holding him tightly.

"Don't you dare say such lies about a person you don't even know. You've only met him, what? Two times? At least I'm trying to talk to him instead of assuming things. I'm going home. Shimizu, I'll-" A loud ringtone echoed through the gym and Suga shrugged Asahi off. He walked over to his bag and pulled his phone out. He was surprised to see Oikawa's name on the screen. He quickly answered and held his phone up to his ear with a smile.

"Oikawa-kun? This is a surprise, did you win?" He asked, ignoring all his team mates who hovered around him to try and hear their conversation. Well, all but Daichi. A soft sob wiped the smile off his face in an instant and worry immediately replaced it. He stepped around his team and walked outside. "Oikawa? Tell me what's wrong." He said softly, leaning against the outside wall of the gym.

"W-we lost... Again... Why do we always lose? Why aren't I good enough?" Oikawa said weakly, covering his face with his hand while the other hekd his phone up to his ear. "If I had just set the ball differently, maybe I should have used more dumps- or maybe I should have gotten Wattari to set me a few more so I could spike-" He rambled, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Oikawa Tooru, you played your best. You did what you thought was right, and I pride you on that. You are an amazing setter and just because some freak team with a freakishly tall captain beat you does not mean you aren't good enough. You're one of the best setters in the prefecture." Suga said firmly, ignoring the fact that his team was totally eavesdropping on his conversation. He heard Oikawa take a shuddery breath.

"Sorry... I just, I usually deal with this stuff alone since I don't want my team to think lesser of me..." Oikawa said softly, his sobs reduced to sniffles and slight hiccups. "I didn't actually mean to call you, but I'm glad I did. God, this is embarrassing." He added, chuckling weakly.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. I don't think lesser of you. I mean, we've only really started talking yesterday, and you're already really open to me. That takes a lot of bravery to do that." Suga said softly, looking at the floor as he spoke.

"Suga-chan, you're too nice to me. I should probably go, my team is waiting. It was nice hearing your voice, and thank you for, you know, calming me down." Oikawa said, and Koushi heard rustling in the background.

"Can I call you later?" Koushi asked, a soft smile on his face. He heard a thump from something on the other line and a soft curse. "Oikawa-kun? Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't just spring questions like that onto me Suga-chan! You made me flustered and I ran into the door!" Oikawa whined, and Suga giggled softly.

"Sorry Oikawa-kun. I didn't mean to make you run into the door. I'll take that as a yes then. I'll talk to you later, you dork." He said, still giggling softly and hung up after Oikawa said goodbye. Koushi walked back into the gym, and grabbed his bag.

"Shimizu, I'll talk to you later?" He asked, looking at his best friend. She walked over to him with her bag.

"I'll go home with you, you have a lot to tell me." She said, giving him a soft smile and poked his side. Koushi let out a soft squeal and jumped away from her fingers. He glanced back an caught Daichi's eye. The punch to his jaw was starting to turn purple and he knew there would be a bruise there for quite a while. Suga gave Daichi a sad look and left the gym with Kiyoko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga's room was a decent size, with a desk, bed and closet. It was the perfect size for a teenage boy. It was also impeccably clean, with everything in their own spot. Kiyoko had interrogated Suga on their way home, asking him why Oikawa had called him. He told her that he was just upset and wanted to talk to someone, he didn't think Oikawa would appreciate it of he had told her he was doubting himself.

Koushi was currently laying on his stomach, on his bed, with his laptop in front of him and a plate with a couple slices of pizza on it. He had sent Oikawa his Skype username earlier, when he realized that his phone had no more minutes (his mom had called him to rant about one employee who wasn't even doing their job properly then refused to leave after Koushi's mom fired them).

While Suga was in the middle of eating a slice of pizza (with extra cheese and lots of hot sauce), when Oikawa Skyped him. He made a small grunting noise and held the pizza in his mouth and wiped his hands on a paper towel while answering the call.

"What a flattering image Suga-chan." Oikawa said, chuckling as he saw the other boy pop up on his screen with pizza hanging out of his mouth. Suga swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and placed the half eaten pizza on his plate. He wiped his mouth and smiled sheepishly at Oikawa.

"Sorry Oikawa-kun, I usually look, not as messy." He said with a soft laugh. Oikawa grinned at him. 

"It's okay Suga-chan! I still think you look great!" Tooru said happily, the scenery changing behind him. He was using his phone to skype, since his nephew borrowed his computer for a project of some sort. 

"Are you using your phone?" Suga asked curiously, watching the background behind Oikawa change as he walked into his kitchen. Oikawa propped his phone up and nodded. 

"Yup! My nephew borrowed my computer so I have to use my phone for everything in the meantime. Oh, and I'm going to make myself some supper while we talk, if that's okay." He explained, starting to make himself some food. Suga nodded and rested his chin in his palm. Oikawa glanced at his phone and did a double take, moving his face in close to peer at the screen. Suga raised an eyebrow. 

"Suga-chan, what happened to your hand?" Oikawa asked, concerned. Suga glanced at his knuckles, which were bruised from punching Daichi's jaw. 

"I punched Daichi cause he was talking shit about you." He said, so casual about it that one would think he was talking about the weather. Oikawa stared at Suga on his screen and turned away quickly while blushing. 

"Well, bandage it up or something, it looks like you cut one of your knuckles open." He said softly, voice showing that he was embarrassed and flattered. 

Suga nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I will." He said, stretching. He finished off his pizza and sat up. Oikawa almost dropped the knife he was holding. Koushi was wearing a very large, oversized sweater that hung off his shoulder and showed off his collarbones. Oikawa could see a couple moles dotting his shoulders and one on his collarbone, there were also freckles covering his skin. Suga looked at Oikawa curiously. 

"You okay Oikawa-kun? You're really red." He stated, picking up his computer in one hand and taking the plate in his other one. He slid off his bed and walked down to the kitchen. 

"Y-You look really cute in oversized sweaters..." Tooru blurted out, face turning bright red. Koushi felt his cheeks tinge pink and placed his laptop of the counter. His parents didn't get home until 5 in the morning, since they were both doctors who took the night shifts. 

"Thank you, I think they're really comfortable." He said softly, placing his plate in the dishwasher. They started talking about random things, and ended up talking until about one in the morning. It was a Friday, so luckily they didn't have school, but they still had practice. Oikawa ended up showing Suga his entire house, and Suga did the same. 

It was around one when Suga started nodding off in front of his laptop. He was curled up under the covers, blankets pulled up to his nose with his laptop resting on his bedside table and the screen angled down so Oikawa and Suga could see each other. 

"Go to sleep Suga-chan," Oikawa said softly, "You have practice in the morning." 

"Mmm, so do you." Koushi mumbled, voice muffled from the blankets and his eyes closed. Tooru chuckled softly, shifting a bit in his bed. 

"Yes, but I can wake up easily in the morning, and from what you've told me, you are not a morning person." He stated, voice soft. 

"Wake up... easier... if you... woke me... up..." Koushi mumbled out, half asleep. Oikawa was glad that Suga's eyes were closed so he didn't see him turn bright red and almost drop his phone. 

"I can wake you up. I'll send you a text." Oikawa managed to get out, able to keep his voice calm. Suga mumbled unintelligently and snuggled deeper into his blankets. 

"Just... come... over in... the morning..." He muttered, then proceeded to open his eyes blearily. He grabbed his phone and lazily sent a text to Oikawa. He placed his phone back on the bedside table and cuddled back into his blankets, watching Oikawa with bleary eyes. He heard the other's phone buzz and chuckled tiredly at the red cheeks. 

"Did you seriously send me your address Suga-chan?" He asked, looking at his screen. Suga nodded a bit, eyes sparkling even though they looked tired. 

"Mhm. Wake up at 6:30. Night Oikawa-kun." He mumbled before promptly falling asleep. Oikawa laughed breathlessly and hung up. He plugged his phone into the charger and turned off his lights. 

"You're something else Sugawara Koushi." He mumbled before falling asleep himself. 

Even though Oikawa's team lost once again to Shiratorizawa, Suga managed to cheer him up, and it made him happy knowing he now had someone he could talk to about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa goes to Suga's house then walks him to school. Not his brightest idea, or maybe it was.

Oikawa woke up much earlier than he wanted to. Five hours of sleep was barely enough. He sighed softly and slipped out of bed, pulling on his tracksuit with a yawn. He grabbed his bag and walked downstairs, where his mother and father were lounging, drinking their coffee. 

"Tooru, you never get up this early." His mother, Jae, commented. Oikawa let out an incoherent grumble and pushed his hair off his forehead. 

"I'm going over to meet a friend before practice." He stated, grabbing a bowl and pouring himself some cereal. 

"What kind of friend? You never get up this early if your going to meet Hajime." Jae said, leaning against the counter as she watched her son with curious eyes. His father, Seiji, looked up from his phone. 

"Is it that Karasuno setter you kept talking about earlier? The one with the 'beautiful mole' and the 'angelic silver hair'?" His father asked, snickering as his son turned red. "I'm assuming so. What's his name?" 

"I wasn't that bad, honestly. And his name is Sugawara Koushi." Tooru stated, giving his parents a pout. Oikawa definitely looked like his mother, but with his father's eyes. He and Jae had the same facial structure and beautiful brown hair, except hers was much longer and reached her waist. Oikawa checked his phone and placed his bowl in the dishwasher. 

"I'm leaving now. We have practice today so I'll send you a text when I'm on my way home." He said as he walked to the front door and slid his outdoor sneakers on. "Love you, see you later!" He called out to his parents, hearing them repeat his words as he left. 

Now, time to go see Suga and try to wake him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into Suga's house was very awkward. Koushi's mother had answered the door and gave Oikawa a surprised look. 

"Are you one of Koushi's friends?" She asked, allowing Tooru to step into the Sugawara household. Oikawa nodded and bowed a bit. 

"Sorry for my sudden intrusion, I'm Oikawa Tooru. Suga-chan wanted me to wake him up." He said, standing back up straight. He noticed the dark circles under Mrs. Sugawara's eyes, then noticed the lab coat. 'So a doctor, or a scientist. Cool.' He thought to himself, as Mrs. Sugawara grinned widely. 

"Oh! You're that boy Koushi was going on about the other day. Go on, he's in his room, upstairs and last door on your right." She said, walking back into what Oikawa assumed was the living room. He toed off his shoes and placed his bag beside them neatly. Tooru walked through the hall, up the stairs and into Suga's bedroom. It was insanely nice, and very very clean. Oikawa looked at the bed and chuckled softly, Suga slept with a pillow clutched to his chest and soft little snores escaped him. He walked over to Suga's bed and carefully shook the other boy. 

"Suga-chan, wake up. You told me to come here and wake you up so you better get up." Oikawa said, his voice starting out soft then getting a bit louder. Suga mumbled and tried to squirm away from Oikawa's hands. Tooru let out a sigh and shook him a little harder. 

"Oi, Suga-chan. I'm not going to spend my whole day sitting here trying to wake you up." He stated firmly, even though there was a smile on his face. Koushi groaned a bit and slowly blinked his eyes open. He squinted at Oikawa's face, brain still muddled with sleep. Once he realized it was actually Oikawa, he sat up so quickly that it shocked the hell out of Tooru. 

"Oikawa-kun? What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd actually come." Suga said, surprised. Oikawa was just trying not to gape at Suga. Turns out, the baggy sweater and pale collarbones were a lot more attractive in person. Oikawa looked away with a blush and swallowed. 

"Well, here I am, so. I can walk you to practice if you want." Oikawa offered, standing up and stretching a bit. Suga's cheek were pink and he nodded. 

"I'd like that, just let me get dressed and have some breakfast." He said with a smile, voice still a bit groggy from sleep. He slid out of his bed and Oikawa almost fainted. Suga was only wearing boxers along with the oversized sweater so his legs were on full display. Oikawa had a hard time tearing his gaze away but it was much easier to when Suga slid on some track pants while yawning. Tooru observed Suga and let out a dramatic whine. 

"How does your hair managed to look good even when you have bedhead!" He whined, pouting. Luckily for Oikawa, this morning only required his fingers to push through it. Suga looked up at him surprised. 

"I don't normally do anything to my hair. I'm sure your bedhead isn't all too bad either. I mean, it's probably nothing compared to Kuroo's mess of a hair." Suga said with a giggle as he changed into his gym shirt and his team jacket (Sadly, Tooru wasn't paying attention and missed this. Poor Tooru). Oikawa let out a laugh, nodding in agreement. 

"His hair is pretty bad sometimes... I heard one of the managers tried every hair product and hair styling tool she had and nothing worked." Tooru said, following Suga as they left the boy's room. Suga let out a snort of amusement and Oikawa thought it was adorable. Koushi grabbed a slice of toast off a plate in the kitchen and held it on his mouth while he put his shoes on. Oikawa sat beside him and put his own shoes on. 

"What's with you and holding food in your mouth?" Oikawa asked teasingly, nudging Suga gently. Koushi bit a piece off and stuck his tongue out quickly before standing up. 

"Bye mom! Bye dad! See you after practice!" Suga called out, grabbing his bag and stepping out of his house, then held the door for Oikawa.

Oikawa followed the other boy, the two of them starting to talk as they walked down the street. 

"You should have told me Oikawa-san was going to walk with you, I almost tripped over my own feet." A voice was heard from behind them and they spun around to see Kiyoko standing there. "You're also never up this early Koushi. I'm surprised." She added, walking beside them. Oikawa was in the middle of them, with Suga on his right and Kiyoko on his left. 

"Well, in my sleep-induced haze, I told him to come wake me up this morning, sent him my address and bam! He shows up in my room. He also turned bright red a couple times." Suga said, grinning at Oikawa. Tooru pouted, looking at Koushi.

"It is not my fault that you wear oversized sweaters that show off your collarbones and no pants. Of course I was going to turn red." He pointed out, cheeks tinging pink as Suga and Kiyoko started snickering. 

"At least he didn't hit you." Kiyoko stated, shrugging her shoulders. "He knocked my glasses right off my face." Oikawa gasped.

"Suga-chan! How dare you hit a woman." He teased, nudging him. Suga looked sheepish. 

"To be fair, at first, I thought you were my dad." He stated, holding the station doors open for the two. Oikawa made a dramatic comment of how gentlemanly Suga was. 

"I could be your gentleman." Suga stated, looking at Oikawa innocently. Tooru made a sort of embarrassed squeaking noise as his face turned bright red, while tripping over his own feet. Suga burst out laughing and held his stomach, bent over at the waist. Kiyoko merely watched them in amusement. 

"Suga-chan! Don't say things like that!" Oikawa whined as they made their way to the platform. 

"Sorry Oikawa-kun. Are you taking this train too?" Suga asked, tilting his head and looking at Oikawa. Tooru grinned and nodded. 

"Yup! I'm going to inspect your gym. Since ours are insanely big, I want to see what a smaller one looks like." Tooru said, cheeks pink. "Ah, I'm sorry, that sounded a bit douche-y." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Suga chuckled softly and pulled on the back of Oikawa's shirt to get him to step away from the yellow line. 

"It's okay. I don't mind. You can inspect our gym if you so desperately need to." He stated, taking another step back and pulling Oikawa with him as the train pulled up. The three got onto the train and talked softly between themselves. The train ride seemed much faster than usual, probably because they were talking the entire time. Kiyoko had to basically pull them off the train before it went to the next stop. 

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen your school before. What are your uniforms like?" Oikawa asked curiously as they neared the school. Suga laughed softly and explained their uniforms, showing Oikawa a picture of him and Shimizu on their first day of third-year. Tooru awed softly. 

"You look very dashing in your uniform Suga-chan. It suits you well!" Oikawa said, smiling at the other setter. Suga blinked in surprise and his cheeks turned pink. 

"Ah, thank you." He said softly, slightly embarrassed. Tooru chuckled and looked at Karasuno High with interested eyes. 

"It's... smaller than I expected?" Oikawa said, but turned it into more of a question. He yelped as Suga punched him in the arm with a laugh. 

"You're so awkward sometimes Oikawa-kun. Come on, I'll show you the gym and then the club room!" He said happily, taking Oikawa's hand in his own to drag him towards the gym. Tooru swore his heart stopped for a second. Sugawara Koushi was holding his hand. Voluntarily holding his hand. 

"S-Suga-chan~ Slow down a bit, you're too excited." Oikawa said with a chuckle. Suga looked back at him and gave the setter a sheepish smile. 

"Sor- Ouf!" They had turned around the corner, only to run into, basically, the whole team. Suga fell back into Oikawa's chest, who caught him easily. 

"Ah, was practice scheduled earlier today?" Suga asked, tilting his head as he stood up. Oikawa shifted awkwardly behind Koushi, uncomfortable from all the glares directed at him. 

"Suga-senpai, why is the great king here?" Hinata asked, tilting his head as he stared up at Oikawa. 

"He wanted to see the gym, so I told him he could." Suga stated, ruffling Hinata's hair. 

"Suga." Everyone froze, as moved to the side as Daichi walked over. Oikawa looked at the captain and gasped. 

"Holy shit Suga-chan, you have a strong punch! His jaw is completely bruised! Sawamura-san, did you get it checked out? It looks like it really hurt. Honestly Suga-chan, you don't have to punch people in my defence." Oikawa said. Daichi blinked in shock, surprised at Oikawa's sudden worry for his bruise. 

"Um, yeah. I got it checked at the nurse's office." He replied slowly, watching in confusion as Tooru grabbed Suga's hand and pulled him towards the gym doors. 

"That's good, that's good." He said as he opened the doors. "Oh, and Sawamura-san?" Daichi looked at Oikawa and felt his blood chill. 

"Next time I hear about you shit-talking me, I'll punch you myself. And stop picking fights with Suga-chan." He stated, and Daichi shivered at how cold his voice was. Suga whacked Oikawa across the back of the head and Tooru whined. 

"Suga-chan! You're so mean to me!" He whined walking into the gym with Suga trailing after him. 

"Suck it up Oikawa-kun. You're fine. Come on." He stated, looking at Oikawa. Tooru blushed a bit and changed his shoes, Suga doing the same beside him. 

"Wait, you only have one court in here?" He asked curiously, looking around the gym. Suga snorted in amusement as the rest of the team crept in slowly. 

"We don't have a whole bunch of players like you do Oikawa-kun. Who you see now, is who we have." He stated, standing up and held his hand out for Oikawa. 

"Ah, yeah. That is true." Oikawa said as he took Suga's offered hand and pulled himself up. 

"Did you put your knee brace on?" Suga asked, looking at him sternly. Oikawa chuckled a bit. 

"Yes, Sugamama." He stated with a snicker. He heard loud laughter and saw the libero standing just behind Suga. 

"That's a good one. Now, Oikawa-san. Since you are in our gym, I require you to serve some of those ace serves at me." Noya said excitedly, his hands on his hips. 

"Alright. I'll help set up the net." Oikawa stated and followed the small libero to the closet. 

Oikawa ended up practicing with Karasuno instead of his own team. Daichi was still very wary and glared at him every time Suga wasn't looking. He didn't say anything though, too scared of getting another punch from Suga. He had to grudgingly admit that Oikawa kind of fit into their team. He didn't act like the asshole he was known to be. He even noticed how nice he was to Suga, laughing with him and making the silver-haired setter beam and blush. It was strange, but it wasn't all too bad. Not that he would ever admit to that out loud. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oikawa-kun, we're getting meat buns, would you like to come with us?" Suga asked, looking at Oikawa who was laying on the floor, catching his breath. Oikawa nodded and slowly got up, wincing a bit as he put pressure on his right leg.

"Oikawa Tooru! Didn't I tell you before not to push yourself?" Suga asked, worried and annoyed that Oikawa hurt himself. 

"Sorry Suga-chan, I guess I didn't notice I was pushing myself so hard." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he put most of his weight onto his other leg. Suga sighed softly and crouched a bit in front of Oikawa. 

"Hop on." He stated, glancing back at Oikawa. Tooru blinked in surprise and bit his lip as his cheeks turned red. He slowly got on Suga's back and wrapped his arms around Koushi's neck. He felt arms hook under his legs and rested his chin on Suga's shoulder. 

"I'm probably really heavy, so you don't have to carry me the whole time." He said softly as Suga grabbed their bags and walked out to meet the rest of his team. 

"You're not heavy Oikawa-kun, you're actually pretty light." He stated, looking around then found his team waiting by the club room. 

"Suga? Why are you carrying Oikawa-san?" Nishinoya asked, tilting his head. The small libero came to like Oikawa, and loved receiving his serves. 

"His knee hurts a bit so I don't want him to put any pressure on it." Suga explained, following his team to Ukai's shop. Oikawa looked around curiously. He'd never been to this part of town and he liked the feel of it. 

The group stopped in front of Ukai's store and Suga carefully placed Oikawa down on the curb. "What kind of meat bun would you like Oikawa-kun?" Suga asked as he smiled at Oikawa. 

"Uh, a curry one please." He said softly, smiling back at Suga. Koushi nodded and headed into the store. Two shadows fell across Oikawa's form and he looked up to see Daichi and a nervous Asahi staring at him. Oikawa stood up carefully and looked at Daichi. 

"What can I help you with Sawamura-san?" Oikawa asked, tilting his head. 

"You hurt him, I beat you to a pulp." Daichi said, voice cold before walking away to go talk to Ennoshita. Asahi gave Oikawa an awkward smile. 

"Sorry about Daichi, he's really protective of his friends. But um, please don't hurt Suga, we can tell he really likes you." He said quietly before going to stand beside Daichi. Suga came back with a couple bags, handing everyone a meat bun. 

"Here you are Oikawa-kun! One curry meat bun." He said, giving Oikawa a large smile. Tooru smiled and took the bun, biting into it happily. 

"Hey, Suga-chan, you can drop the kun if you want. I'm okay with you just calling me Oikawa." He said, after he finished the food that was in his mouth. 

"Then you have to call me Suga. Or Koushi, I honestly don't mind all too much." Suga replied, grinning at Oikawa. 

"Then you have to call me Tooru if I call you Kou-chan." Oikawa stated, smiling back. 

"All right then Tooru-chan." Suga said happily, gently poking Oikawa's side. Oikawa squeaked softly and blushed. Suga noticed that Oikawa was, once again, keeping most of his weight off of his bad knee and frowned. 

"Tooru-chan, sit down. I don't want you putting pressure on your knee." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Oikawa pouted a bit. 

"Lou-chan, I'm fine! See!" Oikawa said, balancing on his uninjured leg. Suga gave him and unimpressed look, and with a dramatic sigh, Oikawa sat back down on the curb. 

"You two should just get married, you already act like a married couple." Noya pointed out, chuckling at Suga and Oikawa. Tooru instantly went bright red and looked away, while Suga snickered softly. 

"I wouldn't mind." Koushi said, looking at Oikawa. Oikawa went a darker shade of red and started stammering, making squeaking noises. Suga giggled and kissed Oikawa's cheek. Tooru nearly fainted and he stared at Suga with a dazed look. 

"Suga-senpai... I think you broke Oikawa-senpai..." Hinata said, worried. Kageyama snorted.

"You can't break a person by kissing them on the cheek dumbass Hinata." He grumbled. His words instantly backfired when Hinata kissed his cheek and went into a similar state as Oikawa. Suga laughed and looked at the other two setters. 

"I guess we broke them Hinata." He stated with a laugh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga and Oikawa left not too long after, the latter still a bit dazed. 

"Hey Tooru-chan, would you like to watch a movie at my house tomorrow?" Suga asked, looking at Oikawa, having to tilt his head a bit since the other was a tad taller. Oikawa blinked and smiled. 

"I'd love to Kou-chan." He said as they neared the station. They had to go to different platforms so they stopped at looked at each other. 

"Thank you for waking me up and making this day a lot of fun." Suga said softly, smiling wide at Oikawa. Tooru blushed a bit and nodded. 

"It was my pleasure, really. Thank you for letting me practice with you guys, it was a lot of fun." He said happily, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Suga smiled and leaned up a bit, pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa's cheek before turning away and walking to his platform. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Tooru-chan!" He said, waving as he turned around a corner. Oikawa's heart was pounding, and he had an uncontrollable smile on his face. 

What an amazing day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's team demands that they meet Suga before the two watch a movie at Koushi's.  
> or  
> The meme team dubs Suga their god.

When Oikawa stepped into his house, he was instantly bombarded with questions. His team stood in the doorway, all on varying levels of pissed off and annoyed (Makki and Mattsun were highly amused by the situation). Hajime was very pissed off. 

"Oikawa Tooru! Where the hell were you!?" He asked angrily as he grabbed Oikawa's collar. Tooru let out a squeak and dropped his bag.

"I was practicing with Karasuno! Kou-chan wanted me to wake him up, then I ended up walking him to school and I wanted to see their gym, but his team ended up being there then their libero told me to serve balls at him!" Oikawa rushed out, hands up by his head. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and let go of Oikawa.

"You should have told us, idiot. That way you wouldn't make the entire team freak out. Coach was about to lose all his hair, he was stressin' so much." Watari said, hands on his hips. Watari was pretty close to becoming the second mom. He definitely will step up to that plate when the third years graduate. Although, for the time being, the team mom was definitely Iwaizumi.

"I wanna meet him." Makki said, poking his head out of the living room, Mattsun's head right beside his. 

"Me too. I want to properly meet the guy who has my best friend wrapped around his finger." Hajime stated, looking at Oikawa. "We have team dinner tomorrow, so invite him to it." 

Oikawa pursed his lips a bit and nodded, placing his bag on the bench by the door. He pushed past his team and walked into the kitchen. 

"Alright, where are we going tomorrow?" He asked, pulling out his phone to text Suga.

"I dunno. Hajime! Where are we going?" Makki asked in a yell, since Iwaizumi went into the living room instead of following Oikawa to the kitchen. 

"Some restaurant closer to the city. I heard it's really good. They have amazing sushi." Hajime called back, turning on the tv. Oikawa hummed a little and started typing on his phone.

{Hey Kou-chan! My team is dying to meet you and we're having a team dinner tomorrow, so do you want to come along? We can go to yours after the dinner is done.} Oikawa hit send and looked up to see Makki and Mattsun very close to his face. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Since when do you call him by his first name? Is this a recent development?" Makki asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Tooru scrunched up his nose. 

"Makki, don't do that, you know I hate it." Oikawa stated, walking to the fridge to get himself a water bottle. Makki snickered. 

"But seriously, when did you start calling him 'Kou-chan'? It's quite early to be doing that." Mattsun said, resting his chin in his palm. 

"Well I told him he could drop the 'kun' off my last name and he told me I could call him by his last or first name and then I told him he could call me Tooru." He explained, shrugging a bit. "I don't think we're moving fast, it's honestly just a name." 

"Right..." Mattsun said slowly, dragging out the 'i'. Makki chuckled a bit and the three third years went into the living room to join the rest of their team. Oikawa looked at his phone as it buzzed.

{I'd love to! I think it's only fair since you met my team. I'm excited to hear stories about you. ;) } Tooru chuckled a bit and smiled wide.

"He's coming with us." He stated, cringing as the team cheered happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally tomorrow and Oikawa was nervous as all hell. This would be the first time Kou-chan would see him in casual attire and he was freaking out a bit.

"Iwa-chan! What should I wear?!" Tooru cried out, flopping onto his bed. Hajime, who was sitting at Oikawa's desk, rolled his eyes.

"Wear a plain, pastel blue t-shirt, your black cardigan and some nice jeans or kakis." He stated tiredly, looking at his best friend who was sprawled on the bed. Oikawa perked up and grinned, quickly getting dressed in the clothes Iwaizumi suggested. He ran a comb through his hair and slid his glasses on. His eyes were irritated from wearing his contacts so he decided to just wear his glasses.

"Hajime, what's the name of the restaurant? Kou-chan says he's going to meet us there." He asked, looking at Iwaizumi.

"It's called Sushi-nami." He replied, scrolling through his phone. Oikawa nodded and quickly texted Suga before grabbing his wallet and stretched a bit.

"Alright, let's go Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said excitedly, bouncing on his toes a bit.

Hajime stood up from the chair and sighed softly, sliding his phone back into his pocket. The spiker walked out of Oikawa's room and downstairs towards the door, moving about the house with a sense of familiarity. Tooru followed him, very excited. He slid his shoes on and hopped up excitedly, checking his phone every couple minutes to see if Koushi had texted him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and tugged on Oikawa's sleeve to get the other boy to follow him. Oikawa followed along excitedly, talking rapidly about random things. When they reached the restaurant, Tooru didn't even notice, and kept walking as he thought Hajime was still walking beside him. His team, plus Suga, stared at him in amusement (although Suga's staring was for a different reason).

"Oikawa, you're going to pass the restaurant." Makki pointed out, making Oikawa blink in surprise. He turned around, his hands on his hips. 

"Iwa-chan! Why didn't you tell me! I just embarrassed myself in front of Kou-chan!" Oikawa whined, while pouting and placing his hands on his hips. Hajime sighed and turned to Suga. 

"I've no idea how you've dealt with him Sugawara-san." Iwaisumi said solemnly, and patted Suga's arm. Suga smirked a little and glanced at Oikawa. 

"Quite easily in fact. You just need to know how to press the right buttons." He said suggestively, winking at Oikawa who was bright red. Seijou stared at Suga in shock, then Oikawa. Makki and Mattsun instantly started bowing. 

"Sugawara-san, we have dubbed you our god. You have made Oikawa blush. He is speechless. This is amazing." They said, hooking their arms through Suga's and pulled him into the sushi restaurant. Suga laughed loudly and Oikawa couldn't help but smile. He jumped a little in shock as Yahaba nudged him. 

"You've got it bad, Senpai." He stated before following Kyoutani into the restaurant. Hajime snickered a bit and led the rest of the team into Sushi-nami. Suga, Makki, and Mattsun had already gotten them a table and the three were talking animately. Tooru sat down beside Suga and smiled at him. Suga smiled back brightly and turned a bit to face him as the rest of Seijou sat down in the remaining seats. 

"Tooru-chan, I didn't know you wore glasses." He stated, a curious tone to his voice. Oikawa chuckled a bit and nudged the glasses up a bit, a nervous habit he had when he wore said glasses. 

"Yeah, I usually wear contacts, but my eyes were irritated today so I decided to wear my glasses." He explained, looking at Suga. Suga hummed a little and leaned in a bit, studying Oikawa's face. Tooru felt his face heating up and felt a little self conscious. Koushi pursed his lips in thought then nodded, leaning back into his seat. Oikawa let out a soft breath of relief and grabbed a glass of water off the table to take a sip. 

"They make you look attractive." Suga stated simply, and watched in amusement as Oikawa started choking on the water as his face turned a dark red. Makki and Mattsun burst out laughing, Hajime snickered as well, as their underclass-men tried not to laugh out of respect for their captain and senpai. Suga eventually took pity on Oikawa and patted his back, giggling softly. 

"Sorry Tooru-chan, I didn't mean to make you choke." He stated softly, pouting a bit. Oikawa took a deep breath and cleared his throat, trying to get his breathing evened out. 

"It's okay Kou-chan, you just surprised me." He said, giving Suga a soft smile. Koushi grinned and shifted in his chair so he had one leg pressed against his chest, while he wrapped his other leg around. He placed his chin on his knee and looked over the menu. He glanced at Oikawa who raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you normally get Tooru-chan?" Suga asked curiously, tilting his head. 

"I usually get the vegetarian california roll and some cucumber and salmon rolls as well." He stated, pointing it out on the menu. 

"The tempura is really good as well." Yahaba stated from across the table. Suga pursed his lips a bit and looked up at Oikawa. 

"Tooru-chan, will you order for me?" He asked, the other setter nodding and smiling. 

"Of course Kou-chan!" Oikawa said happily, then got sucked into a conversation with Yahaba and Kyoutani about something. Suga took this time to study Oikawa's outfit. It was simple but very nice. The kakis Tooru was wearing were a bit tight so Suga could see the muscles in Oikawa's legs. His eyes drifted upwards and he took in the tight t-shirt, showing off Oikawa's slim, but built figure. His eyes moved up more and he saw that Oikawa was staring at him, all conversation halted. 

"See something you like?" Oikawa asked teasingly, expecting Suga to get flustered and embarrassed. But Suga just smirked and nodded. 

"Yup. Your thighs look really good in those pants and you should take off that cardigan so I can see your biceps. By the looks of that shirt, they will look exceptionally good today." Suga stated casually, sipping on his glass of water as everyone at the table stared at him. Tooru turned bright red and ducked his head, trying to hide his face from everyone. Hajime poked his head out from the other side of Oikawa and grinned at Suga. 

"I'm glad you like the outfit I picked out." He said, and Suga thanked him, trying to tug off the cardigan on Oikawa. Tooru pouted and whined, complaining that he would get cold if he took it off. 

"Tooru-chan, pleaseeee?" Suga whined, giving Oikawa the puppy dog eyes. Oikawa sighed softly and pulled off his cardigan. No one could resist Suga's pleading face. The waitress came by soon after and took their orders, openly flirting with Oikawa. Tooru didn't even notice, and looked at Suga with a bright smile as the silver-haired setter wrapped his arms around Oikawa's bicep, hugging it as he sent a glare to the waitress. She left quickly after taking orders and Suga stayed where he was, holding Oikawa's bicep as he talked to Makki and Mattsun about volleyball. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga was very full, and very happy. He enjoyed having dinner with Aoba Josai's volleyball team and promised to go to the next one. Oikawa and Suga parted ways from the rest of the team and headed towards the station so they could go to Suga's to watch some movies. They talked the whole way to Suga's house, holding hands halfway through, but neither remembered who took who's hand. Suga tugged Oikawa through the door and kicked off his shoes, pushing them lazily into the corner. Tooru chuckled a bit and slid his shoes off then followed Suga into the living room, looking around the house curiously. 

"Oh, I guess my parents had an early shift at the hospital, so we're by ourselves." Suga stated, noticing the note on the coffee table in the living room. Oikawa nodded and flopped down on the couch, trying not to think about the fact that he was alone, in a house, more specifically Suga's house, with Suga, where no parents were. 

"What movies do you have?" Oikawa asked, sitting up a bit. Suga sat down beside Oikawa and grinned up at him. 

"Wanna watch a scary movie?" He asked, turning on the tv. Suga was actually terrified of scary movies, but he honestly just wanted a reason to hide in Oikawa's side and cuddle him. Oikawa shrugged a bit and leaned back into the couch. Unlike Suga, scary movies didn't affect him in any way, he found them to be interesting and intriguing. 

"Sure. Put on the scariest one if you want." Oikawa said, and got up to turn off the lights. Suga nodded and picked the scariest movie he had and as it loaded, he grabbed the blankets from the closet. The two setters settled onto the couch and Suga pressed play.

When the first scary scene popped up, Suga immediately hid his face in Oikawa's side, screeching softly. Oikawa let out a breathy laugh and slung his arm over Suga's shoulders, who buried himself deeper into Tooru's side. Suga smiled victoriously as Oikawa gently tugged him closer. Don't get me wrong, Suga was still scared shitless from the movie, but his plan of hiding in Oikawa's side and cuddling him was working wonderfully. Suga peeked out past Oikawa and the blanket to look at the screen and not even three seconds later, the creepiest and scariest doll Suga had ever seen flew at the screen and he screamed loudly, jumping into Oikawa's lap and shoved his head into the brunet's chest, trembling softly. 

"Koushi? Are you okay?" Oikawa asked in concern, his arms wrapping around Suga tightly. "Do you want me to turn it off?" At Suga's small nod, Oikawa grabbed the remote and proceeded to change the movie. 

"Wanna watch something funny..." Suga mumbled into Oikawa's chest, still gripping the pastel blue shirt in his fists. Tooru nodded and scrolled through the movies. 

"What about Neighbours? I heard it's really funny." Oikawa suggested, looking at the setter who had his face buried in Oikawa's shirt. Suga turned around carefully in Tooru's lap, looking at the screen. 

"Yeah, sounds good." He stated, leaning against Oikawa's chest. Tooru just hoped that Suga couldn't feel is pounding heart (Suga totally could, but he wanted to stay in Oikawa's lap so he didn't say anything.). Oikawa pressed play and the movie started. Suga tugged the blankets tightly around them and sighed happily at the warmth he felt. The two setters laughed during the movie, and quickly put on another funny movie. Halfway through the second movie, Suga fell asleep, snuggled happily in Oikawa's chest. Tooru blushed a bit and carefully laid them down on the couch, pulling Suga tightly into his chest and pulled the blankets bak around them. Oikawa yawned a bit and wrapped an arm around Koushi's waist, snuggling into him happily. 

"Night Koushi." He mumbled and fell asleep, holding Koushi tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me like years to finish!!! I started school again and I now have so munch homework since it's my last year, not to mention I have AP English which is a lotttttt of work, but it will help improve my writing which is awesome! anyways, thank you for reading as always, and I will try my best to get the next chap out asap. The next chapter might include some drama but idk yet, we will have to see. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback you might have, I'd appreciate it ^^ 
> 
> this is also my first Haikyuu!! fanfic so I'm still not sure how exactly to write the characters but this is slight au so some things will be different. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr where I'm going to post updates on this fic, its called anime-trash-life (original, I know) I also post a lot of haikyuu stuff and theres a lot of gay ships ^^ 
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully the next one will be better ^^;


End file.
